


Infinity

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Alright, this is kind of difficult. I've hesitated a lot before posting this, because it's still very painful. I've been heartbroken for about ten days now, I couldn't write, I couldn't think straight. I guess every eighter is feeling the same.Thing is, on Sunday 15th, I wrote this, just a few words, but they kind of helped me cope with the news.I've tagged this TORN but you can choose to ignore the tag and think about others while reading.If you don't want to read about Subaru's departure from the group, please ignore this very short story. It was written just after the announcement and even if it's not openly mentioned, it still refers to the very difficult time our boys are going through right now.





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is kind of difficult. I've hesitated a lot before posting this, because it's still very painful. I've been heartbroken for about ten days now, I couldn't write, I couldn't think straight. I guess every eighter is feeling the same.  
> Thing is, on Sunday 15th, I wrote this, just a few words, but they kind of helped me cope with the news.  
> I've tagged this TORN but you can choose to ignore the tag and think about others while reading. 
> 
> If you don't want to read about Subaru's departure from the group, please ignore this very short story. It was written just after the announcement and even if it's not openly mentioned, it still refers to the very difficult time our boys are going through right now.

“Hold me. Tight.”

 

The other's hands are already on his waist, sliding around him until he's engulfed in his companion's arms. It feels good. Obviously way better than all the messages he'll receive throughout this horrendous day.

 

He's crying, for the first time. Or so it seems to him. It's like today is the first time he's ever shed tears. Heavy, suffocating tears. There was another occurrence, something alike, in the past, long before, but his young heart then had dealt with it better than now.

 

Today is a raw pain. Questions. Certainty as well. It's almost like the idea of a new beginning is more painful than the good old routine.

 

The other is brushing the tears from his cheek with his calloused thumb. He's crying as well, but it's way more alluring, a lot manlier than his own ugly sobs.

 

“How come you're still so beautiful tonight?” He asks, half-jokingly.

 

“I'm just the reflection of your own beauty.” the other says, his lips buried in his hair.

 

“How am I to recover if you keep being so sweet, though?”

 

“ Y'need a good brawl to release some pressure?”

 

“I need you.”

 

“I'm here.”

 

His companion's arms are strong around him, a wall against all the evil, all the disappointment. He lifts his chin and blindly looks for a kiss.

 

It's given to him, half-heartedly at first and then unconditionally, their lips meeting eagerly and their breaths joining to form one. It's sweet and sour at the same time. It reminds him of another kiss, thirteen years ago.

 

His body wants more, and it feels so incongruous, in this awkward situation. His heart is not ready. His ticker just wants to calm down and get some rest. Tomorrow will be another day, another fight.

 

They'll have to face the world, they'll have to keep impersonating the perfect beings they've been raised to be.

 

“Never let me go...” He whispers in the other's shoulder, as his fingers are clenching the soft fabric that prevents him to feel his lover's skin.

 

“I won't. How could I?”

 

“People come and go. It _could_ happen.”

 

A kiss is tenderly pressed against his forehead. He'd give everything he owns if he were sure it could grant him the other's eternal presence next to him.

 

“It could. But I won't let you go.”

 

“How are we going to deal with this? Are we strong enough?”

 

Another kiss grazes his lips. Hesitant at first, but soon his lover's right hand is on his nape, his fingers furrowing in his hair and this very tangible touch gives him all the support he needs. Their tongues dance together and it's such a delightful waltz that he almost forgets why, in the first place, he was crying.

 

“We are,” murmurs the other with a broken voice, “but we are humans as well, childhood friends, mates, lovers. Our way to express ourselves is love. Love is our language and we can't stop speaking it. Tomorrow, you and I, all the others, we are going to keep talking passionately about love and trust. It will be painful for us all, at first, but it will grow into something else. We are going to build a new 'us'.”

 

“It's not like you to be so positive, and so lucid.”

 

“I guess I'm inspired by you. You managed to change me after all.” The other chuckles.

 

“Can you promise me everything will be well?”

 

“I promise you I'll do anything I can to make things the best they can be.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

The tears have stopped. They're still holding each other and their breaths are finally even. His lover is absentmindedly tracing an infinity symbol on his back with his thumb. A soft caress that soon makes him shiver.

 

“Shall we go?”

 

“Yes.” He says, his voice breaking again.

 

They fix their suits and the way too tight ties they're wearing. They have to go, it's now or never. Behind the door, the others are waiting.

 

It opens, making the light flow into the room and they take a step. Then another. A step toward a new journey, toward an uncertain future in which, they know it, they'll still find love and friendship waiting around the corner.

 


End file.
